1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier, and more particularly to a bandoleer of article carriers capable of holding and carrying a plurality of articles for assisting the articles to be plated one after another.
2. The Related Art
A traditional connector shell is often made by means of curving a metal board. Two free ends of the metal board are riveted with each other to make the connector shell show a rectangular tube shape. However, electronic products are demanded with greater and greater precision, so it is preferable to apply no jointing work to the connector shell instead of riveting with the two free ends of the metal board. Then the connector shell is plated in a plating bath. However, the connector shells made by no jointing work are single spare parts. As a result, the connector shells cannot be plated by continuous plating technology when mass-production is needed.